


Ends Make

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [55]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Every beginning is some other beginning’s end.<br/>Disclaimer:  Don't I wish I could've seen this in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ends Make

X X X

 _For every new beginning, there is another beginning’s end._ Granny had said that when Winry was a little girl and she’d never really understood it. Even if she heard the words, even if she groaned, and rolled her eyes when Granny’d say them again, Winry hadn’t understood them until they really started meaning something in her life.

There were so many endings in her life. Her parents leaving Rezembool to take care of people in Ishbal, never to return from there alive. Auntie Trisha’s death, and the way Ed and Al changed afterward. Them going south to study alchemy, returning and trying to bring their mother back to life.

Everything ended after that. Their childhoods, not just Ed’s and Al’s, but hers, too, ended the instant that transmutation went wrong. It was the beginning of their lives as adults, even if they were too young to be them. The changes – Al’s soul, tucked into a suit of armor. Ed missing his arm and leg. Her decision to support them both, even if it seemed sometimes like they wouldn’t let her.

The burning of Auntie Trisha’s house symbolized the final end of their childhoods, and Ed wondered why she was crying at it. Winry hadn’t been able to explain then, even if she knew everything was going to change. And it did. The boys went away for a long time, returning only when they were too broken up to go on. They didn’t let her know how broken they were inside, how horrible the things they’d seen had been. It took years before Ed finally offered up how good it had been to come home, and set some of the sorrow aside for a little while. That was a beginning, Ed opening up, telling her things about his past when he wasn’t with her.

Now, another fire blazed, the flames licking toward the sky. Winry licked her lips, glancing sideways at Ed. He tightened his hand around hers and he grinned.

“You’re ready for this, right?”

Winry smiled back at him. “Mm!”

Friends formed a ring around the fire, around Ed and her. Al led the chant of, “Jump! Jump!”

Kirtling up the hem of her dress, Winry leaned in close, kissing Ed. He laughed under her mouth, pulling her tight against him for a second, before turning away. They both took deep breaths, Ed squeezing her hand tight as they took off toward the bonfire in a run.

Every beginning had to eventually end, and each ending led to something new. Winry and Ed leaped the flames together, beginning their lives as a married couple. Winry hoped it’d be a long time before it ended.

X X X


End file.
